


The Sound We Make Together

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anissina drags Gwendal away from work as usual... even though she hasn't actually invented anything this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound We Make Together

~ The Sound We Make Together ~

The door to Gwendal's office burst open. He was already cringing in fear before he even heard what he knew was coming next...

"Gwendal!" Anissina trilled excitedly. She didn't even need to say more than that. They all knew what she was here for.

Conrart gave his brother a pitying look as Anissina seized him by the wrist and proceeded to drag him out of the room.

"Have fun," Gunter said cheerfully, obviously glad that it was Gwendal - and not  _him_  - getting dragged off to be the victim of the mad inventor's latest creation.

They ended up in the garden rather than the lab but the atypical destination was not cause for Gwendal to let his guard down. In fact, it made him even more wary of what was to come as he scanned the area for weird machines.

Not seeing anything, he asked imaptiently, "Well, what did you build THIS time?"

"Nothing," Anissina answered, still sounding absurdly proud of herself even though she didn't have a new invention to show off. "I'm actually having a bit of a creative block right now. But I figured you could probably use a break from all that paperwork anyway."

 _So... she calls testing her inventions on me giving me a break from all that paperwork?_  he wondered silently.

He was drawn out of his thoughts as he felt her hand slide down his wrist. She leaned into his side as her fingers twined with his, and for a moment he forgot to be angry with her for dragging him away from his work for no reason.

~end~


End file.
